


[FAN ART] i didn't want you to feel that you were alone

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: What was it he’d said to make Uther angry enough to throw him in the cells this time? He couldn’t remember, but it didn’t seem to matter now... at least he had the comfort of Merlin’s arms to keep out the damp and the cold.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142
Collections: Head Canon Inspirations





	[FAN ART] i didn't want you to feel that you were alone




End file.
